Talk:Theories
My theory: The second game is a prequel. Now this is just my opinion;however, the game has given a lot of hints that point to the fact that it's a prequel. I know in the night 1 phone call, the phone guy claims that the Pizzeria is new and improved with new animatronics and other things. But consider this: maybe there was a different place ( The phone guy calls the other place Fazbear's Family Diner which is not the place you work in during the first game) that had the same animatronics but closed down. So the owner opened the Pizzeria. Now going forward, after you complete night 6 you recieve a paycheck. The date on it is November 1987. On the night 6 phone call. phone guy tells your character, Jeremy Fitzgerald, that the Pizzeria had ben closed down after a police investigation, but they have one event planned for the next day: a birthday party. You are told to show up for work the next day (dayshift) and stay near the animatronics to ensure that they don't hurt anyone. Keep in mind that the animatronics have acted hostile to adults recently according to the old dayshift guard. So that puts you, the player, in the perfect postion to be the victim of the Bite of '87. Now many theories believe Mangle is the culpret of the Bite because he has the sharpest teeth, the largest jaw, and a motive, which is the workers had allowed toddlers to tear him apart and then rebuild him. I agree with that theory personally. I know this is long but bear with me. On night 1, Phone guy tells Jeremy that the animatronics can walk around during the day (FNAF 2) but in the first game, the new Phone guy tells Mike they no longer can due to an "incident" which is obviously referring to the Bite ot '87. And my final piece of evidence is the final newspaper clipping. Now I'm not currently looking at it but you can look it up online. Anyway, the CEO said that the resturant would reopen one day even if they had a smaller budget, hence the building from FNAF 1. There is only so much power, a much smaller and crummier looking building, and less animatronics in the first game. Want to know why? Because it's a prequel. Now again, this was just my opinion and I know there are also hints pointing towards "Oh it's a sequel" but this has more evidence. Okay guys that's all for that theory :) My other theory: The dayshift guard in FNAF 2 who used to work as the nightguard before Jeremy is the one who killed the children. Here's how it happened: He was working a birthday party one day (day 5 maybe?) and stole the Golden Freddy suit from the back room. Listen to the night 6 phone call in FNAF 2 for the storyline. Anyways, he lured the 5 children to the room, killed them, and shoved them all into the animatronic suits. In FNAF 1 the phone guy said the 5 children's bodies werenever found and that parents were complaining about a bad smell coming from the suits. But you may be thinking, "there are only 4 suits. Where is the other kid?" Well, this part gets confusing. So the creepy marionette/puppet has actually been there the whole time. In FNAF 1 and obviously FNAF 2. The 5th child was killed and somehow transferred his soul into the puppet. This would explain why the Marionette is always crying (his mask) and why he likes the music box. Now the question comes "then why are the other animatronics haunted?" The answer is simple. The marionette controls them all. He wants revenge on the dayshift guard because he killed them all. But the little girl/boy in the Marionette doesn't realize that the old dayshift worker left the pizzeria and mistakes Jeremy for the other guy. So he sends Mangle after Jeremy and causes the bite of '87. The suits remain haunted in FNAF 1 because the Marionette could still possibly be controlling them. This theory doesn't have much proof but it's just my opinion. Thanks for reading! Bye! No hate plz :D